Hantise
by PiratePink
Summary: Lyne n est pas enchantée de démménagée.Mais lorsqu elle découvre que sa maison est hantée par un pirate.Tout change!
1. La nouvelle

**C`est un essai. Je ne suis pas une pro de l`é ne sais pas si je vais continuer. Alors,excusez si ce n`est pas extra ! Excusez aussi les fautes de frappent. **

**Inspirer de la série documentaire-télé titrée du même nom. Rassurez-vous,ce n`est pas aussi effrayant. Pirates des Caraibes et Hantise (A Haunting) ne m`appartiennent. Sauf Lyne. A ne pas confondre avec le film de Jan DeBont de 1999. **

- COMMENT ÇA ON DÉMMÉNAGE?

Les parents de Lyne venaient àpeine de le lui annonçer,que déjà, elle n`était pas très emballer par la nouvelle. Son père avait reçu une pour cela,il fallait devoir démménager. Cette prommotion allait permettre d`avoir plus d`argent qu`ils en avaient que l`habitude.

**-** Je te l`ai dis,ma petite pitoune. Ce nouveau travail va nous permettre d`être plus à l`aise. Tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tout veux,grâce à ça !

- Essaie de comprendre,chérie! Tenta de résonner sa mère.C`est pour toi que nous faisons tout cela. Ce que tu peux être explosive,parfois !

C`était vrai! Elle pouvait faire des crises de colère sans crier gâre. Même si ça ne faisait pas son affaire. Comme dans le cas présentement.

- On démménage où,au juste? Leur questionne t`elle.

- Dans les Caraibes! Répondit son père avec tacte.

- **QUOI ! ! ! **ET LA NEIGE,ALORS ? JE NE VAIS TOUT DE MÊME PAS ME TAPPER TROIS-CENTS -SOIXANTES-CINQ JOURS DE CHALEUR PAR ANNÉES,BORDEL !!

- Il y a sans doute des moments dans l`année où il fait moins chaud. Et surveille ton langage ! Dit-il,plus sévèrement.

- Il n`y a pas d`autres moyen d`avoir la prommotion?

-Désolé chérie !

- "soupire" Tout ce que j`espère,c`est ce que ma chambre sois plus **grande !**

Sur ce,elle monta dans la sienne en claqua la porte !

- Je suis découragée.

- Elle va s`y faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère l`avait rejointe. Mais elle avait pris soins de frapper d`abords. C`était une de leur règle : frapper avant d`entrer !

- Lyne !

- Quoi !?

- Je sais que ce démménagement ne te fais pas plaisir .

Mets- en !

- Tu n`est pas contente qu`il ai eu une prommotion ?

- Si ! Mais démménager...

- Aller ! C`est une nouvelle vie qui s`offre à nous !

- Ai-je vraiment le choix?

- Je crois pas !

- Quand part-on ?

- Demain ! Tu ferais mieux d`empâqueter tes affaires tout de suite !

- Grrr...

- Pas de rouspètage !

Elle passa donc le reste de la journée,puis celle de la soirée à faire les boîtes.

**Je ne sais pas pour vous,mais moi,certains épisodes me faisaient pensée à Amytiville.**

**Reviews please! **

**.**


	2. Le déménagement

Venait le jour du démménagement. Lyne se sentait un peu mélancolique. C`était la journée qu`ils partaient du Canada,quitté pour toujours Montréal,pour allez vivre aux Caraibes. La veille,elle avait quand même eu le temps de dire adieu à ses amis. Sa mère lui avait donnée la permission d`aller les voires une dernière fois. .

Il était dix-huit heures,lorqu`elle arriva au petit restaurant qu`ils avaient l`habitude de se ré se sois pour les anniversaires, les rendez-vous ou simplement les rencontrent entre amis. Ils aimaient bien l`ambiance qui y régnait. Lyne poussa la porte et entra. Elle était contente que tous ses amis soient déjà là. Au moins, elle n`aurait pas à leur téléphoner les uns après les autres. Elle s`avança tranquillement vers leur table,quand Caroline l` appella .

- Hé! Lyne! Par ici !

- Alors,quoi de neuf ?

- J`ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle !

- Raconte ! La pressa Christian !

- Ouais ! Dis nous ça !

- Mon père a reçu une prommontion !

- Eh ,cool ! S`exclama Olivier !

- Super, ça ! Répliqua Christian .

- Et la mauvaise nouvelle,c`est quoi ? Demanda Karine .

- On démménage !

- **Quoi** !!!!! S`écrient –ils à l`unisson.

- C`était la seule condition pour avoir cette satannée prommontion ! Fulmina-t-elle.

- Mais,ce n`est pas juste ! Dis Caroline.

- Je sais ! J`ai moi-même essayée de trouver une solution . Mais il y a **rien **à faire !

- Le patron de ton père est trop con pour s`aperçevoir qu`il peut très bien travailler ici !

- Ça,tu peux le dire !

- Où démménnagez-vous ? Questionna Karine.

- Aux Caraibbes !

- Poche !

- La goutte qui fait débordée le vase !

- Vite ! Donnez-moi quelque chose à casser . Ça presse au plus sacrant !

- Tu ne peux rien casser,ici.

- Tu peux te défouler sur moi, si tu veux .

Bien que Christian soit un sacré farceur ( il se faisait appelé le Joker ou le roi des joueurs de tours ) il pouvait se montrer,aussi,très aimable,. Lyne était sa cible préférée . Ce qui,parfois, l`exaspérais. Il aimait la voir sortir de ses gongs ! La faire bouillonnée de rage ! Une fois, il avait mis de véritables araignées dans son lit .Lorsqu`elle s`estréveillée :panique totale !Le pire, c`est qu`il avait caché une caméra qui filmais le tout ! Quand elle a apprie que c`étais une autre de ses blaques, elle se sentit comme un volcan qui était prêt à exploser pour faire cracher sa lave . C`est une chance qu`elle réussi à reprendre la bande. Il voulut montrer la vidéo à ses amis .

- Tiens ! C`est pour le coup avec les araignées !

- Ayoye !

Certains clients se retournèrent pour voir ce qu`il se passait. Lorsqu`ils se rendirent compte que c`était deux jeunes qui se chamaillaient amicalement, ils retournaient à leurs occupations.

- OK,Lyne ! C`est fini ! Tu t`es assez défoulée comme ça !

- C`est pas suffisant pour moi !

- Ça va ! J`ai eu ma leçon !

- Mouais ! Dit-elle, un peu sceptique .

- Où allez-vous habiter dans les Caraibbes ?

- A Port Royal ou Tortuga .Quelque chose comme ça !

Elle remarqua que Christian faisait un petit sourire narquoi .

- C`est quoi ce sourire stupide dans le visage ?

- Tu devras prendre l`avion,pour cela.

- Et puis ?

- Tu as peur en avion ! Comment vas-tu faire ?

- Je survivrai ! Enfin,je crois !

Et voilà qu`Olivier se mit à chanter I will survive de Gloria Gaynor .

- S`il vous plaît ! Pouvez-vous arrêtez vos conneries ?

- Quels conneries ?

- Au moins, on va pouvoir s`envoyer des couriels !

- Vive celui qui a inventé internet !

Il était pas moins de sept heures,lorsque`elle dû rentrer chez elle pour finir ce qu`il restait des préparatifs pour le grand départ . Margré que ses amis l`appréciaient , ils n`aimaient pas ses sautes d`humeurs . Elle retourna à la maison avec un poids sur le cœur .

**Je n`ai pas d`idée pour le travail du père . Des suggestions ?**

**Ça presse au plus sacrant,on pourrait le traduire par : Ça hurge ! Ou encore: C`est urgent !**

**Review, please ! Please ! Please !**


	3. Les phénomènes débutent

Le lendemain, ils prirent la route pour l`aéroport. Lyne était un peu engoisée de prendre l`avion : elle n`a jamais aimée les hauteurs. Et ça l`inquiètait au plus haut point ! Par chance, l`hôtesse de l`air l`a tôt fait de la rassurrer. Le reste du voyage se passa assez bien.

Ell se réveilla quelques heures plus tard . Faut dire qu `elle n`était pas habituée de se lever à cinq heures - trente du matin . Elle avait dormie pratiquement pendant tout le reste du vol .

Ils arrivèrent à Tortuga . L`avion s`étant posé avec douceur , ils décendirent et prirent le taxi jusqu`à leure nouvelle maison .

- Alors ! Qu`est ce que t`en dis ? Demanda son père .

Elle l`observa un moment .

- T`es sûre qu `elle n`a pas appartenue à Stephen King ?

- Très amusant ! Mais sérieusement ?

- On dirait la maison dans **Charmed** !

Ils expectaient les lieux . Mais ce qui interessait surtout Lyne , C`était les chambes . Elle en trouva une au bout du couloir .

- J`ai trouvée ma chambre !

- Ah , elle est bien ! Je suppose que lorsqu`elle va être retappée, elle va être superbe ! Dis sa mêre .

Elle n `était pas aussi grande comme elle l`aurait voulue , mais c `était nettement mieux que dans son ancienne maison .

- Je viens de reçevoir un appel et il y a un petit problème !

- Lequel ?

- L`avion pour les meubles a été retardé , ils ne seront pas là avant deux jours !

- **Quoi ??? **Et où est ce que je vais dormir , moi ?

- Du calme ! On va trouver une solution .

- Je l`espère bien ! Quitte à dormir par terre , s `il le faut !

- Ah non ! Une jeune fille ne dort pas sur le plancher ! Réprimanda sa mère .

- Hé ! Regardez ce que j`ai trouvé au grenier . Un vieux lit !

- Oui , mais il n`y a pas de matelat !

- Mais , au moins , tu ne dormiras pas sur le sol !

- Vive celui qui a inventer les sacs de couchage ! C `est une chance que je l`ai apporté avec moi !

Ils trouvèrent aussi une causeuse pour la mère et ce fût le père qui dû dormir sur le plancher . Ce qu `on peut faire comme sacrifice , parfois !

Quelques jours plus tard , tout était installé . Sauf que les meubles de la chambre de Lyne

n `arrivaient toujours pas . Elle maudissait à l `interieur la compagnie de transports ! Par contre , sa chambre était prête pour l `occasion . Le téléphone et internet étant branchés , cela put l`occuper . Elle avait aussi rencontrer des gens , lors d `une visite à Port Royal .

- Bonjours ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu , ici ! Vous venez d `arriver ?

- Oui , nous avons emménagé il y a quelques jours . Je suis Robert Durocher , ma femme Hélène et notre fille Lyne .

- Je suis le gouverneur Walter Swan et voici ma femme Kiera . Soyez les bienvenues . Mais je ne me rappel pas d `avoir vu une maison à vendre dans le coin .

- En fait , nous habitons à Tortuga ! S ` empressa de répondre Lyne . Tout près des gros rochers .

- Ah ! heu... bien, bienvenue encore ! Excusez-nous , mais nous devons y aller !

- Au Revoir !

- Qu `est ce qui lui a pris ? On dirait qu ` il a vu un fantôme !

- N `y prête pas attention , Lyne . Et profitons de cette belle journée .

Mais l `incident l `avait un peu troublée .

Le soir venu assez vite . Ses parents étaient sortie en amoureux ( ils en avaient bien besoin ) elle avait décidée de regarder la télévision . Elle était en train d `écouter **Hantise** , lorsqu `elle crue entendre un bruit . Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre . Rien .

" Ce doit être le vent ".

Elle repensa à ce qui était arriver plus tôt dans la journée . Elle chassa cet idée de son esprit et retourna à son émission .

Elle était déjà couchée , quand ses parents rentra . Elle était contente , parce que depuis quelques temps , elle n`était pas rassurée d `être seule à la maison . Surtout le soir . Elle ne savait pas ce que c`étais , mais elle ne sentait pas confortable . Parfois , dans la nuit on pouvait entendre un `Yo Ho , Yo Ho . A pirate `s life for me ` . Elle ne savait plus quoi pensée de tout cela .

- Vous n `avez rien entendu , cette nuit ?

- Non ! Quoi ? Tu nous a entendue arriver ?

- Oui ...elle ésita . Mais il y avait autre chose aussi . Quelqu `un qui chantais !

Ses parents s `échangèrent un regards .

- Tu en est certaine ?

- Absolument !

- Ce sont surement les voisins qui faisaient une petite fête .

- Et bien je vais leur dire ma façon de penser ! Trois Heures du matin ! Tu parles d `une heure pour chanter !

La journée passa rapidement . Ses parents étaient encore sorties , mais cette fois , pour affaires .

Elle lisait un livre et entendit le son de la veille . C ` en était trop ! Elle décida d `enquêter .

" On dirait que ça vient du sous-sol ".

Elle ouvrit la porte et expecta la cave . Rien .

" Ce doit être encore mon imagination ! ".

- Salut trésor !

Elle se rettouna et ne croyait pas ce qu `elle voyait .Devant elle se tenait un.... fantôme !

Elle s ` évanouit .

- Hé, bien ! Je fais encore de l `effet !


	4. Rencontre avec Jack

Quelques instant plus tard,Lyne reprit ses esprits . Un peu étourdit au début , puis , la vision devint moins floue . Elle mit un peu de temps avant de s`apperçevoir que le spectre se tenait toujours près d`elle . Elle hurla de terreur , mais Jack , lui , criait encore plus fort ! Ce qui donna un duo cacophonique !

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

- Mais qu`est ce que vous faîtes-là , nom de dieu ?

- Je me le demande moi-même !

- Comment ça vous n`en savez rien ?

- J`ai l`impression d`avoir toujours été ici !

- Ouais,c`est ça ! Et qui êtes vous, d `abord ?

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow , à votre service , trésor !

- Je ne suis pas votre trésor !

- Charmante ! Vous me faites pensé à quelqu`un que j`ai connue , voilà longtemps de celà !

- Tant mieux pour vous !

- J; y songe ! Je ne sais pas votre nom , encore !

- Lyne Durocher !

- Vous n` êtes pas d`ici , n`est ce pas ?

- Comment le savez- vous ?

- Votre acçent !

- Qu `est ce qu`il y a , mon acçent !

- Il est très joli . Mais ça se voit que vous n` êtes pas du coin ! Vous venez d`où , au juste ?

- Québec , au Canada !

- vous êtes de ce Québec ou du Canada ?

- Je viens du Québec , qui est une province au Canada , qui est un pays !

- Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia !

- Laissez tomber ! Bon, ça y est ! Voilà que je parle à un fantôme , à présent ! Ça va pas ben mon affaire ! Ils ne sont pas censé d`existé !

- Et pourtant, je suis bien-là !

- Justement ! Que faîtes- vous ici ?

- Je l`ignore !

- Vous ne le savez pas ?

- Aye !

- Bordel !

- Ça n`a par l`air d`être un bordel , ici !

- Ce n`est qu`une expression , Jack !

- Ah ! Fit-il .

Plusieurs minutes s`écoulaient sans qu`aucun des deux prennent la parole . Jusqu`à ce qu`un bruit de portières se fasse entendre .

- Qu`est ce que c`est ?

- Mes parents qui rentrent ! Vous ferez mieux de vous éclipsez , sinon , ma mère va faire une syncope si elle vous vois . Alors ,woosh... faîtes de l `air !

- Vous êtes certaine que...

- DÉQUERPISSEZ ! ( BARREZ-VOUS ! )

Sur ce , il s`évapora !

`` Tu parles d`un fantôme ! `` se disait-elle , tout en remontant les escaliers pour allez rejoindre sa famille .

**Voulez-vous que je mettes des expressions Québecoise ?**

**Merci pour les reviews**


	5. Amitier

Le matin arriva rapidement . Les rayons de soleil brillaient sur le visage de Lyne . Ce qui la réveilla . Elle détestait se genre d`éveil et avait hâte que les rideaux soient installés . Tout en se levant , elle repensait à sa rencontre de la veille . Avait-elle rêvée tout cela ? Ou , à t-elle vraiment fait connaisance avec un fantôme ? Elle décida d`élucidée ce mystère durant les journées à venir , et descendit pour le petit déjeuner .

Sa mère était déjà attablée lorsque Lyne entra dans la cuisine , suivit de son père .

- Que voulez-vous manger ? Leur demanda t-elle .

- Comme d`habitude ! Répondit le père .

- Des toasts , alors !

Il leur arrivait parfois de manger des crêpes . Mais à des occasions spécials , seulement .

Mon doux ! S`écria t-elle . On juerait que t`as passé la nuit sur la corde à linge (** Avoir eu une mauvaise nuit ) **Dit-elle , en voyant la mine déconfite du père .

- Oh ce n`est rien !

- Heu ...P`pa ! T`es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que depuis tantôt , tu manges ceux à la confiture . Or , Tu **détestes **ça. C`est plus le truc à maman !

Il regarda son morceau de pain et il constesta qu`elle avait raison . Il fit une mine de dégoût , ce que les faisait rire .

- Ce n`est pas drôle !

- Si on prenait une tranche de chacun ? Ça serais amusant ! .

- C`est une idée ! Quant dis-tu , chéri !

- Je veux bien ! Mais pas question que je prends un de tiens . Je me suis déjà servie . J`ai encore ce goût dégeulasse ( **Dégoûtant , répugnant **) dans la bouche !

Les rires reprirent de plus belles . Lyne , prie sa tranche habituelle de nutella . Une au beurre d`arachide ( son père ) et une à la confiture de fraise . Une chance , car elle n`aime pas celle à la cerise qu`elle trouve trop surette .

Ce qu`ils ne savaient pas , c`est que Jack observait la scène, amusé .

Durant l`après-midi , Elle décida d`aller explorer Tortuga . Ce qu`elle n`avait pas eu le temps de faire depuis son arrivé . Avec l`intellation et les traveaux qu`ils ont dû faire pour améliorer la maison et aussi , sur l`insistance de sa mère pour qu`elle mette le nez dehors .``Cela va te faire du bien ``. Lui avait - elle dit ! Elle se promenait sur une plage et trouvait que la mer était magnifique .``Je pourrais toujours faire des tours de bâteaux`` . Elle était perdue dans ses pensée , lorsqu`elle vit un couple , plus loin , se balader en amoureux . N`y prètant pas attention au début . Jusqu`à ce qu`ils discutent . Elle sût tout de suite que c`était des Québecois ! Elle décida d`aller à leur rencontre .

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m`appelle Lyne Durocher ! Et vous ?

- Moi, c`est Stéphane Trembley et voici ma femme Karine .

- Comment vous avez dit qu`elle s`appellait !

- Karine ! Pourquoi ? C `est si étonnant ?

- J`avais une amie qui s`appelait Karine , aussi !

- Drôle de coicidence ! N`est ce pas , Stéphane ?

- Pour sûre !

- Que faites-vous dans les caraibes ?

- Nous sommes en vacances ! Vous ?

- On a dût déménager à cause du travail de mon père !

- Poche ! ( **nul **)

- À qui le dites-vous !

Soudain , on entends crier :

- **AU SECOURRRRRRRRRRR !**

- C`est quoi ça ?

- On dirait bien que Marc a encore des problèmes !

Effectivement ! En se dirigeant d`où provenait le cri , ils purent appercevoir Marc se balancer au-dessus d`un ravin .

-** À L`AIIIIIIIDE ! **Il y était tant que vous arriviez , les gars !

- Comment t`as fais ton conte ? ( **Comment à t-il fait pour se mettre dans ce guêpier ? )**

- Je me promenais tranquillement , quand je me suis pris le pied dans une liane . Je ne l`ai jamais vu !

- Quel maladroit ! Tu as toujours eu deux pieds gauche , Marc !

- Ce n`est pas de ma faute ! Je suis né avec !

`` Petit rigolo ! ``. M`entends-tu , Marc ?

- Cing sur cing !

- Bon ok ! Tu vas prendre ma main !

- Oh je ne sais pas si je peux,hein ! chu (** je suis ) **déjà marié !

- C`est de même , asteur ( **à présent **) . Tout le monde fais son comique ! Dit-il , en s`adressant aux filles .

Ce ne fût pas très difficile de faire remonter Marc . Avec l`aide de Lyne et de Karine et de monsieur muscle , ils purent le hisser jusqu `à la surface .

- Merci les potes ! Je vous revaudrai ça!

- Tâche de ne pas te foutre dans la pétrin , à l`avenir !

- Et dire que c`est mon frère ! Se plaignit Karine .

- T`en a de la chance !

- Parfois je me demande qui est l`adulte , ici . Lui ou moi ?

C`est à ce moment qu`il s`apperçu de la présence de Lyne .

- Salut poupée ! Ça te dirais de le faire avec moi à (** ce** ) soir ?

**PAFF ! **II venait de recevoir une baffe en plein visage .

- Quel **salaud** ! On ne se connaît même pas , et déjà , il veut **le **faire avec moi ! Les gars ! Tous pareils !

- Faut dire qu`il l`a mérité !

- Je croyais qu`il était marié !

- Je voulais faire mon drôle ( **essayer d`être drôle **) , c`est tout !

- C`est ça ton problème , Marc ! À force de vouloir l`être , tu ne l`est plus !

Bon , je m`excuse , d`accord ? Marc Bélanger !

- Lyne Durocher !

- Joli ça ! T`as quel age ?

- Seize ans !

- Oups ! Trop jeune pour toi , Marc ! Se réjouignit Karine . Tu en ving-sept ( 27 ) !

- On peut toujours être copains !

- On le pourrait si tu ne fais pas de blagues idiotes !

- Comme tu veux !

- Maintenent qu`on se connait , que voules-vous faire ?

- Je pensais faire le tour de Tortuga ,moi !

- Va pour une visite guidée . Allons-y !

Tortuga était une île magnifique ! Très différent de Montréal , certes .Mais il y avait quand même des choses interessantes à faire comme activitée . De la plongée ( pas trop le truc à Lyne ). De la pêche (qu`elle va peut-être essayée ) . Du bâteau ( certainement ) . Et beaucoups d`autres , encore ! Ce qu`elle ne saisissait pas , c`est qu`il y avait un aquarium , alors qu`il y avait pleins de poissons dans l`océan . On lui a expliquée que c`étais pour attirer les touristes et que c`étais à la mode. Ouais . Ce n`est pas tout le monde qui peut aller sous l`eau .Ça , elle le comprenait ! Un peu plus loin , se trouvais une disco-bar et une auberge . Quelques restaurants , et , oh , surprise :

- **UN MCDONALD ! **

- Et oui ! Il y en à un peu partout , maintenant !

- Super ! Je vais pouvoir manger de McCroquettes !

- Je prèfère un gros Big Mac !

- Ouache ! Comment peux-tu mangé autant de graisse , Marc ?

- On le sais bien ! Tu as toujours été une pro-santé

- Tu devrais l`être , toi aussi !

- Je suis aux deux !

La journée s`était écoulée trop vite . Il était temps de rentrer . Lyne disait au revoir à ses nouveaux amis et retourna chez elle .

- M`man , Tu ne devineras jamais qui j`ai rencontrée !

- Le père-noel ?

- Ben , non ! J`ai fais connaissance avec des Québecois . Sauf que eux , ils étaient en vacances !

- Je sais que c`est difficile. Mais dis-toi , que pleins de nouvelles expériences s`ouvriront pour nous .

- Autre chose , aussi !

- Un petit rien tout neuf ?

- Franchement , m`man !

- D`accord ! Dis-moi ce que c`est !

- Il y a un Mc Do !

- Es-tu sérieuse ?

- Je n`ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie ! On pourrait en manger pour le souper ( **diner **) ?

- Je suis navrée , chérie . Mais nous devons aller à un meeting .

- Encore ?

Elle sentait la rage bouillonnée en elle .

- Ça fais `` un million`` de fois que que vous partez pour des réunions !

- Je sais . Mais quand les choses serons arrangées pour le boulot de ton père , tout sera comme avant .

- Notre soirée cinéma me manque !

Je comprends . Mais tu peux toujous t`en faire une . Et pour le Mc Donald , ce sera une autre fois .

- Je peux commender une pizza ?

- Demande à ton père , pour cela .

** Est ce que Lyne va avoir sa pizza ?**

** Je ne sais toujours pas quel travail donner au père . : (**


	6. Petite soirée tranquille

La soirée se passa assez bien . Elle avait eu sa pizza . D ' accord , elle dût supplier un peu son père pour l ' obtenir ,mais il voyait bien qu ' elle s ' ennuyait et avait fait beaucoup d ' effords dans la maison . " Une pizza de temps en temps , il n ' y a pas de mal " , lui avait-elle dit . C ' était sa récompence pour avoir fais de gros progrès vis-à-vis le déménagement . Elle téléphona à la pizzeria que Karine et Stéphane lui avait recommendé . Puisque c ' était un soir plutôt calme , elle le reçu en moins de trente-minutes . Tout en mangeant , elle alla sur Google , et chercha des renseignements sur Jack Sparrow . Elle ne trouva quère d ' information sur lui . " Faut croire qu ' il n ' a jamais éxisté ". Elle était sur cette pensée , lorsqu ' elle eu une visite surprise de ce dernier .

- Oye !

-Aah ! Jack , je t ' ai dis cents fois de ne pas me surprendre par derrière . J ' ai horreur de cela !

- Navré trésor .

- Et ne m ' appelle pas ainsi , non plus !

- Comme tu veux . C ' est quoi cette chose bizzarre que tu manges ?

- De la pizza . Tu en v ...

Elle réalisa soudain son erreur .

- Désolée, Jack . Je l ' ai fais par habitude !

- Ça va aller !

Un mois s ' est écouler depuis son arrivé à Tortuga . Grâce à ses apparitions fréquentes , ils avaient appris à se connaîtres .Petit à petit , le vouvoiement fit place au ' Tu ' , et une amitier naquis . Il remarqua l ' étrange objet devant-elle .

- Qu ' est ce que c ' est ?

- Un ordinateur .

- Un quoi ?

- Un ordi . Veux-tu que je te montre ?

Ses doigts courraient sur le clavier . Il était très impressionné .

- Incroyable !

- N ' est ce pas ?

Jack regarda autour de la chambre . Il y avait des choses qu ' il n ' avait jamais vu . Il posa beaucoups de questions sur eux . Tout-à-coup , il fixa ses yeux quelque chose qui se trouvais près du mur du fond .

- C ' est ma couchette qui est là-bas .

- Ta couchette ?

- Qu ' est ce qu ' elle fiche ici !

- Mon père la trouvée dans le grenier .

Son visage devint blême . On aurait dis qu ' il allait être malade .

- Jack, t ' es correct ? (**ça va ? **) Tu es tout pâle .

- Je... je me souvient maintenant .

- De qu ' est ce que tu te rappels ?

- Ma vie sur le Black Pearl . J ' étais capitaine . Pas seulement ça . J ' étais aussi un pirate !

Quelle révélation ! Ce fût au tour de Lyne de se sentir mal .

- Pour vrai ?

- C ' est la vérité ! Je l ' a dis souvent. Et ça étonne encore !

" Je dors dans son lit . Wow ! "

- Mais que fait-il là ?

- Mon set de chambre , mes meubles si tu préfères , ne sont jamais arrivé à destination . On dirait bien qu ' ils se sont perdu en chemin . Je crois que je vais me plaindre à la compagnie de transports.

- Je m ' interroge toujours .

- Mystère ! Tu te souviens de rien d ' autre ?

- Non . Bugger !

- Intiquiète ( **inquiète** )-toi pas . Ça va revenir !

- Je l ' espère ! Parce que j ' en ai ...coment dites-vous déjà ?

- Marre ?

- Oui , ça ! J ' aimerai tant m ' en souvenir . Savoir pourquoi je reste coinçé ici . Si seulement je le pouvais ...

Lyne eût de la pitier . Elle se surprit même à avoir de la compassion pour lui .

- Ça va s ' arranger . Tu verras .

- Je m ' ennuie à force de rester ici à rien faire .

- Comment tu t ' occuppes ?

- J ' explore . Je chante aussi quelques fois .

- C ' est toi qui chantais ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Jack ! Tu chantes pendand qu ' il y a des gens qui dorment !

- Oups ! Je ne peux plus chanter , alors ?

- Oui ! Mais pas à trois heures du matin ! Tu m ' empêches de dormir !

- Désolé !

- Dire que je pensais que c ' étais le voisin qui faisait jouer sa musique trop forte !

- Tout le monde fais des erreurs .

Ils continuaient à discuter encore quelques temps , Quand Lyne sentit le sommeil gagnée . Elle s ' étendait dans son lit et s ' endormit presque aussitôt . Jack la borda tout doucement .

- Bonne nuit , trésor !


	7. Jalousie

Pendand les jours qui suivirent , Lyne s'occupait entre les derniers préparatifs de la maison et les quelques sorties avec Karine et Stéphane . Marc les accompagnaient de temps à autre . Il y a eu une d' abord l ' aquarium , qu ' elle a adorée . Elle avait beaucoup aimée voir les spéciments de poissons de toutes les couleurs . Elle aimait la mer . Avait-elle un peu de Jack en elle ? Probablement . Ce soir-là , ses parents était encore ( toujours ) sorties . Mais cette fois-ci , le patron donnait une réception à l ' honneur des nouveaux employers . Pour faire ample connaissence et pour parler boulot . Elle décida de se faire une soirée cinéma et partie se louer un film . Elle se choisit un d ' horreur . Elle était une adepte de ce genre . Comme ses parents n ' étaient pas là ( ils n ' aimaient pas trop qu ' elle regarde ce type de film ) , elle compta bien en profiter . La film la captivait tellement , qu ' elle ne se rendit pas compte pas de la présence de Jack .

- Lyne .

Elle bondit au moins d ' un mêtre .

- Jack ! Dit-elle , en reprenant ses sens . À t-on idée de se pointer comme ça en plein millieu de la scène la plus épeurante ( **effrayante **) ?

- Je m ' excuse . Je ne voulais pas de faire peur .

- Et bien , c ' est râté !

- Bizarre , cette boîte à image .

- On appel ça une télévision .

C ' était à son tour de faire le saut en voyant le tueur fantôme apparaitre soudainement , le poignard brandissant , prêt à attaqué sa prochaine victime . Lyne riait de bon coeur .

- Ça t ' amuse ?

- Tu aurais dû te voir la face ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Qu 'est ...

- C ' est Scream . . .

- Non . Je veux dire , tout ceci .

- C ' est un film que j ' ai louée au club vidéo . Emprunter , si tu préfères . Bon, ça y ai ! Randy va faire son discours cent-un sur les films d ' horreurs !

Effectivement . C ' est se qui passa au moment que Lyne disait ces mots . Il n ' en revenait pas !

- Tu es devin ?

- Non . je l ' avais déjà vu . Il y avait pas grand choix au magazin .

- Plus je la découvre , moins je comprends ton époque .

- Tu t ' y feras .

Ils écoutaient le reste ensemble . Quand se fût terminé , elle le rangea dans sa boîte .

- Alors ! Comment t ' as trouvé ton premier film ?

- Pas aussi surprenant que lorsqu ' on découvre un trésor .

- Sacrament ( **sacrebleu **) , Jack !

- Votre langage est aussi vulgaire que celui d ' un pirate !

- Disparait !

Elle croyait passer une belle soirée , mais les propos de Jack l ' a gâtée .

C ' étais la dernière journée de Karine , Stéphane et Marc à Tortuga . Ils retounèrent tous le lendemain pour les Laurendides . Ce qui attrista Lyne qui avait peur de se retrouver seule . Après sa dispute avec Jack la veille , elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerai ni même d ' une possible réconsillassions. Elle avait pensée faire les premiers pas , mais ne voulait pas lui donner se plaisir . Elle décida donc d ' attendre d ' abord quelques jours , le temps que la poussière tombe . Ils voulûrent aller à la disco , mais Lyne n ' ayant pas l ' age requis pour y entrer , optèrent pour la patinoire . À Tortuga ?

- Un petit problème . Je ne sais pas patinée .

- Ce n ' est pas grave , Lyne . On va t ' apprendre .

- En un jour ?

- Karine fais des miracle , comme enseignante .

- N ' exagère pas , Marc .

Elle eût beaucoup de difficulté . Elle n ' arrêtait pas de tomber . Surtout que Marc et Stéphane ne cessait de rigoler de la situation . Ce qui la découragea . Elle essaya d ' avancer lorsqu ' elle se heurta à un garçon au look un peu rebel .

- Désolée !

- Eh bien , eh bien . Qu ' avons nous là ? Une jolie petite poupée !

- Tien , encore un autre !

- Comment cela ?

- Celui avec les cheveux châtain , là-bas , m ' a fais le même coup ! Dit-elle , en désignant Marc .

- Il est bien trop vieux pour toi , mignonne . Laisse-moi t ' aider à te relever .

- Je sais qu ' il est trop agée ! Il m ' a presque demandée en mariage !

- C ' est quoi ton petit nom , poulette ?

- Lyne Durocher .

- Clive Beckett . Enchanté !

- Tu es un rocker ou un motard ?

- Disons que j ' ai fais un mélange des deux .

- Et je suppose que tu as une moto ?

- Sais-tu que tu es intelligente ? Je déteste les idiotes .

- Merci bien !

- Ça te dirais de faire un tour sur la mienne ? Je peut te reconduire à la maison , si c ' est ce que tu désires .

- Je ne suis pas trop à l ' aise sur ces machins !

- C ' est sécuritaire une fois qu ' on sait comment l ' utilisée .

- Je ...

- Tout va bien se passer .

- D ' accord !

Elle grimpa sur le véhécule . Elle tremblait comme une feuille . Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui faire confience ou si elle devait se méfier de lui . Il avait quelque chose dans voix . Quelque chose de doux , voire hypnotique ., qui se faisais rassurant . Comme Dracula , sur le point d ' attaquer sa proie pour la mordre .

- Te voilà chez toi .

- Merci pour le tour .

- Tu vois ? Ça n' a pas été si terrible . Tu m ' invites à entrer ?

- Une autre fois , peut-être ? C ' est le bordel à cause du déménagement . Mentit-elle .

- On se rattrapera !

Jack observait la scène par la fenêtre du grenier .Il pouvait sentir un requin à des kilomêtres à la ronde . Et celui-ci en était un . Il sentit une pointe de jalousie serrer sa gorge . Qui était ce mâtelot avec elle ? Il n ' aimait pas ça . Pas du tout !


	8. Découverte

**Non , Lyne n ' est pas une descendante d 'Élizabeth . C ' est un personnage à part entière.**

**Par contre , son caractère , je l ' ai pris de quelqu ' un que je connais.**

Cela faisais quelques jours que Lyne et Clive sortaient ensembles , et Jack devenait de plus en plus jaloux . Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter et ses parents non plus . Ils désapprouvaient cette relation , ( enfin , si on peut appeler ça une relation ) . Ils savaient reconnaitres un bon garçon d ' un mauvais , et c ' en était un . Ils avaient déjà essayer d ' en discuter avec elle, mais c ' étais perdu d ' avance . Depuis le départ de Karine et Stéphane , elle s ' ennuyait et elle ne s , était toujours pas réconcillée avec Jack . Clive comblait se vide . Même qu ' elle prit goût à la moto . Ce dont ses parents craignaient . Ils avaient terriblement peur d ' un accident . Il l ' ammenait souvent en balade , explorer Tortuga . Lui montrer des choses que ses amis n ' ont pas faient découvrir . Comme les grottes et les cavernes . C ' est pendant une de ces expéditions qu ' ils découvrirent un étrange navire du 18ème siécle .

- Wow ! Tu as vu ça , bébé ? C ' est géant !

- Je ne suis pas un bébé ! Répliqua t-elle . '' serais-ce celui de Jack ? '' .

- De la classe , ce bâteau !

'' Misère ! ''

- Je me demande si le nom y est inscrit ? Il chercha partout , mais ne trouva aucune inscription . Non , rien ! Ce doit être un bâteau pirate . À l ' abordage , milles sabords !

'' Voilà qu ' il se prend pour le capitaine Haddock , à présent ! ''.

- Aller viens , bébé ! On va explorer se vieux rafiot !

Depuis leur rencontre , c ' est ainsi qu ' il la surnommait et elle en avait plein son casque ( **plein le dos **) . Elle regrettait sinçèrement le petit nom doux duquel Jack l ' appellait . Elle commençait tranquilement à l ' apprécier .

- Superbe , ce bâteau !

'' Ouais , extra ! ''

Arrivés au fond de la cale , ils trouvèrent des sqelettes entreposés ici et là .

- Oh boy ! S 'exclame Lyne , en voyant tout ce tas d' os éparpiller .

- Comme tu dis , bébé ! De plus en plus cool , ce navire !

'' J ' aimerais bien qu ' il arrête de m ' apppeller bébé '' . Se dit-elle intérieurement . Elle voulût quitter la pièce , quand elle remarqua que Clive prenais des choses autour des carcasses .

- Qu ' est ce que tu fais ?

- J ' apporte des souvenirs de notre passage .

- Quoi !

- Je ramasse des trésors . Ça peux valoir une fortune , ces trucs-là !

- Tu n ' as pas le droit ! Cela leur appartiens !

- Bébé , ils sont **morts ! **Que peuvent-ils me faire ? Me chatouiller les pieds pendand la nuit ?

- Je continue de croire que c ' est un manque de respect devant le repos de leur âme !

- Tu es trop sensible , bébé !

- Cesse de m ' apeller bébé ! Oh , et puis , je m 'en vais . J ' en ai marre !

- Bébé ?

L ' air de l ' extérieur lui fit du bien et chassa l ' odeur nauséabonde qu ' elle ressentit à l ' intérieur de la coque . Il était temps , car ça lui commençais à lui lever le coeur . Non mais , quel passoir ce Clive . Elle se demanda si ses parents n ' avaient pas raison à propos de lui . Arriver à la maison , elle se prépara un sandwich et grimpa dans sa chambre . Ses parents ne voulaient pas qu ' elle mange dans sa chambre de peur qu ' elle la salisse , mais comme ils n ' étaient pas là ( comme d ' habitude ) pour la sermonner , elle s ' en moquait . Tout en étant sur le net, elle chercha des renseignements au sujet d ' un certain bâteau . Elle tappa : **bâteau à voiles noires .** Un site très interressant parlait de navires anciens , et comme pure hasard , trouva celui qu ' elle voulait . À côter de l ' image , était inscrit :

Black Pearl

Il n ' y avait pas grand chose comme info . Partout où elle allait , était écrit qu ' il avait appartenue à un certain Hector Barbossa . C ' étais toujours le même genre d ' histoire . Pareil pour la bibliothèque municipale . **Rien ! **

Elle s ' endormit tard ce soir-là , sur ses recherches . Ses parents étant rentrés à une heure trente du matin . Jack veillait sur son sommeil .

Ils prenaient le petit déjeuner lorsqu ' on sonna à la porte . C ' était encore Clive qui rendait visite .

- Bonjour bébé ! Ça va ce matin ?

- Clive ? Sais-tu quelle heure il est ?

- Sept-heure trentes ! Et puis ?

- Tu es de bonne heure sur le piton ( **être très matinal **) ? Tu aurais dû venir à dix-heures !

- L ' heure ne compte pas pour moi , bébé !

- Je ne suis pas encore prête ! Elle eût l ' impression qu ' un projectile allait traverser à l ' intérieur de sa poitrine ) .

- Pas grâve ! Je vais t ' attendre . Salut les vieux ! Ça gaz ? (** Ça va ?** )

- Tu as une drôle de façon de t ' adresser à mes parents . Et ils ne sont pas vieux !

- Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

- Dans le couloir , à droite .

- Merci bébé !

En se dirigeant , Jack le suivit d ' un oeil mauvais .

Pendand ce temps , ses parents faisaient encore une tentative pour résonner leur fille . Ils comprenaient qu ' ils n ' avaient pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder à cause du nouveau travail de son père . Que tout rentrerait dans l ' ordre . Qu ' il était un garçon à problèmes . Qu ' elle devait mieux choisir ses amis . Il était aussi question de droque . Là , ce fût la goutte qui a déborder le vase .Elle péta une de ses colères explosive , qu ' on aurait dit que la bombe d ' hiroshima était passée dans le coin .

Dans la salle de bain , tandis que Clive vaguait à ses occupations , il eût la sensation étrange qu ' il n ' était pas seul . Tout en se lavant les mains et replacer ses cheveux ( il avait un style qui faisait craquer les filles et était du type qui se trouvait irrésistible ) , il se retourna plusieurs fois et il n ' y avait personne . Il commençait à devenir nerveu . Il se rafraîchissa le visage avec de l ' eau . Lorsqu ' il se regarda dans la glace pour s ' admirer, il fût prit de stupeur . Il y avait quelque chose qui n ' y était pas , il y a une minute. Un message ou plutôt un avertissement . Sur le miroir était écrit en grosses lettres :

**Ne t ' approche pas de ma fiancée**


	9. Fantôme , vous avez dis fantôme ?

Pendant un instant , il crût que c ' était ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours , ou bien le coup de brosse qu ' il avait prit la veille au soir .D ' accord , il avait bût une caisse de bière , et c ' était soûlé à flôt . Mais ce n ' était sans doûte pas ça qui donnait des hallucinations . Jusqu ' à ce que des gouttes de sangs commencent à apparraître .Bientôt , le miroir en était accumuler . Apeurer , il sortit de la pièce .

- Clive ? Où vas- tu ?

- Nulle part !

- Nous ne devions pas sortir ?

- Une autre fois , o .k , bébé ?

Elle n ' avait jamais vu quelqu ' un sortir aussi rapide de la maison . Sauf en cas d ' urgence .

'' Quelle mouche l ' à pîquée ? ''

Jack ne pouvait s ' empêcher de rire . Il était très fière de son coup . Il riait tellement de bon coeur qu ' il restait plier en deux . Il ne s ' était pas amusé comme ça depuis des siècles . Il avait découvert ses ' pouvoirs ' de fantôme , et comptait bien s ' en servir . Tantôt en spectre , tantôt en ange - gardien . Oui , car il s ' était décidé à protèger Lyne de toutes les calomnies . Surtout de ce kraken de Clive .

Après le petit incident du matin , Lyne et sa mère , sortirent faire des courses . Elle était contente de passé enfin un moment mère-fille .

Plus tard , cette après-midi-là , elle essaiya les nouveaux vêtements qu ' elle avait âchetée . Elle aimait beaucoup le blouson noir qu ' elle s ' est dénichée dans une petite boutique . Il était cousu d ' une petite poche en haut sur le côté droit et en bas à gauche, était imprimer le dessin d ' un crâne . La marque des pirates . Ellle adorait faire des petites parades de mode pour voir et montrer ses âchats . Sa mère était rétissente au début qu ' elle porte une telle veste . Mais lorsqu ' elle vit que le dessin n ' avait rien d ' offansant , elle accepta .

Elle ne se doûtait pas que Jack l ' observait .

Les journées passa . La maison était prête pour pouvoir y vivre convenablement . Elle crût qu ' enfin ses parents allaient passer du temps avec elle . Ce ne fût pas le cas . Elle était désespérée . Elle se sentait seule . À chaque visite de Clive , il se passait un évènement bizarre qui le faisait déguerpir . Elle se demandait si c ' était elle le problème ou s ' il n ' était pas un peu timbré . Bientôt , ses parents se rendirent comptes que quelque chose n ' allait pas avec leur fille . Eux aussi , avaient remarqué certains phénomènes , ils croyaient même que c ' était peut-être elle qui les provoquaient . Jusqu ' au jour , où ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne

Ils étaient en train de dîner ( **déjeuner** ) . Lyne était partit faire une commission pour ses parents . Ils entendirent un bruit provenant du salon . Croyant qu ' elle revenait , ils attendirent quelques instant . Lorsqu ' ils virent qu ' elle ne se montrait pas , sa mère alla voir , pensant qu ' elle était allée tout droit à la toilette . Personne . Dans sa chambre . Non plus ! Au moment de sortir , elle faisait face au mirroir . C ' est là , qu ' elle vit avec effroi une silouette qui n ' était pas la sienne . C ' était celle de Jack . Elle hurla de terreur !

- **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

En attendant le cri de sa femme , Rob ( que tu le monde appellait ainsi ) , se précipita et monta les escaliers en trombes . Arrivé , il l ' a trouva en état de panique .

- Qu ' il y a t-il ?

- Là ! Dit-elle , en pointant la glace .

- Il n ' y a rien . Ce n ' est que ton reflet .

- Et bien , ce n ' était pas ça , tout à l ' heure ! Il y avait autre chose .

- Quoi donc ?

- Un homme !

- Tu divagues ! Va falloir rencontrer le psy .

- Je ne suis pas folle ! Il y avait bien un homme dans le mirroir !

- C ' est ça ! Et moi , j ' ai vu des martiens !

- Tu es pas drôle !

Il allait répliquer quand il s ' arrêtat brusquement . Il s ' avança doucement vers le mirroir et vit des traces rouge . Jack n ' eût pas le choix de faire le coup du mirroir .

- Du sang !

Encore ébranlés par les évènements , ils savent maitenant qu ' il se passe un truc d ' anormal dans la maison . Ils réfléchissaient à un moyen de trouver une solution .

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Implora la mère . Je ne peux plus vivre dans cette maison .

- Au prix que les rénovations ont coûtés , il n ' en ai pas question ! Ce n ' est pas un fantôme qui va nous faire chasser de chez nous !

- Demandons de l ' aide, alors !

- Ah non ! On ne vas pas déranger un de ses sois-disants médium !

- Que peut-on faire ?

C ' est à ce moment que Lyne arriva .

- C ' est moi ! Escusez si ça a été un peu long , il y avait du monde à messe . ( **il y avait foule** ) .

- Ça ira , chérie

- Vous en faîtes une tête . On dirait que vous avez vu un : fantôôôôme !

- Heu , c ' est la fatique . C ' est tout .

- Vous travaillez trop !

- Lyne . Il fît une pose . Que diraits-tu si on allait manger au McDo ce soir ? Ça fait longtemps que tu désires y aller .

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse ! Quoi ? Ils veulent l ' emmener au McDonald ?

- Qui êtes-vous et qu ' avez vous fais de mes parents ? Ils sont toujours trop occupés pour faire une activitée avec moi .

- Je t ' assure que c ' est bien nous .

- Qu ' en dis-tu ?

Il n ' en fallait pas plus d ' une seconde pour réfléchir .

- C ' est super-débile-écoeurant ! ( **super-méga-cool** ) McCroquettes ( **McNuggets **) ( miam , miam ), me voiçi !

Pour une fois , son intervention avait eu du bon , pensa Jack .

Elle s ' était amusée et surtout régalée au McDo . Cela leur fit du bien de se retrouver en famille . Couchée pour la nuit , Robert et Hélène , chercha dans le botin téléphonique pour trouver un médium . Internet n ' étant pas trop leur truc . C ' était Lyne , l ' experte . Mais ne voulant point l ' effrayée , ils durent le faire discrètement . Ils en trouva une qui semblait bien . Sauf que Robert était toujours sceptique . Ils prirent rendez-vous par téléphone pour le lendemain . Ils n ' avaient pas été aussi anxieux que depuis le jour de l ' accident de voiture de Robert .

- Je suis inquiète . Je me demande bien ce qu ' elle va faire ?

- Ce qu ' elle va faire pour nous soutirer de l ' argent , oui !

- Tu es toujours aussi sceptique , à ce que je vois !

- Ces gens-là , font n ' importe quoi pour nous enfirwrapper ! ( **se faire rouler , se faire embobiner , se faire avoir **)

On sonna . croyant que c ' était elle , Il ouvrit . Mais c ' était encore escusez-moi , ce cave ( **con )** de Clive .

- Salut les vieux ! Est ce que Lyne serais là , par hasard ?

- Non ! Elle est partie faire des courses .

- Très bien , alors . Je vais l ' attendre .

- Elle en a pour quelques heures . Ne perds pas ton temps avec nous .

- Cool ! On va pouvoir mieux se connaître .

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour le chasser . À peine était-il entrer , qu ' il remarqua une ombre se déplacer le long du mur . Elle n ' appartenait à aucune des trois personnes ici présentes .

- Vous savez , je reviendrais plus tard , finalement .

- Bon débarra ! Dit-il , en claquant violement la porte .

Peu après , on sonna à nouveau . Cette fois-ci , c ' était bel et bien le médium .

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes la famille Tremblay ? Tina Dalma , pour vous servir .

- Enchantée . Je m ' appelle Hélène . Et voici mon mari , Robert .

- Ravie !

Il hésita un moment avant de la regarder .

- Vous à t-on déjà dis que vous ressembler à Tina Turner ?

- Voyons , Robert ! Ça ne se fais pas !

- Au moins milles fois . Sauf que je suis plus petite ! S ' empressa t-elle d ' ajoutée .

- Désolée pour ce manque de tact !

- Ça va ! Ce n ' est pas la première fois qu ' on me le fait ! Pouvez-vous vous baissez un peu ? Vous me donner le torticollie

- Pardon !

- J ' ai crû comprendre que vous avez aussi une fille ?

- Oui , mais elle n ' est pas là , pour l ' instant . On ne voulait pas l ' énervée avec cela !

- Je vois !

Elle fit le tour de la maisonnée . Elle ressentait beaucoup de vibrations . Mais c ' était dans le sous-sol qu ' ils étaient plus fortent .

- En effet . Il y à un esprit dans la maison . Mais rassurez-vous . Il n ' est pas dangereux . C ' est simplement une âme coincée entre deux-monde .

- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Trouvez le pourquoi du comment . Et surtout , ce qui le retient dans cet univers !

- Merci beaucoup !

Après le depart de celle-ci , ils se demandaient comment ils allaient faire pour se débarrasser de l ' esprit . Même si il n ' était pas dangereux , ils voulûrent prendre aucun risque . Jack prit peur , car il voulait rester plus longtemps .

Justement , cet espoir arriva .

Les parents sortirent encore , sauf pour trouver le moyen de faire chasser le fantôme . Rien de mieu qu ' un prêtre pour cela . Mais cette-fois , ça n ' a pas dérangée Lyne . Clive revint le soir même .

- Salut bébé !

- Tu n ' as pas fini avec tes ' bébés ' ?

- Désolé ! C ' est le petit nom que je donne aux femmes !

'' Fatiquant ! ''

- Que veux-tu faire , ce soir ?

- J ' en sais trop rien . Regarder un vidéo , je suppose !

- J ' ai une meilleur idée . Si on allait dans ta chambre pour s ' embrasser ?

Un signal d ' alerte l ' interpella .

- Tu veux dire ...

- Exactement ! Quoi de mieux que ta chambre pour faire ' ça ' !

- Je ne sais pas si ...

- Ne me viens pas me dire que tu ne l ' as jamais fais ?

- Baiser , oui ! Le sexe , non !

- Je peux t ' initier , si tu veux .

- Je ne sais pas si mes parents ...

- Tes parent ! Tes parent ! Est ce que tu dois tout faire avec leur consentement ?

- Oui ! Et ils avaient raisons à ton sujet !

- À propos de quoi ?

- Que tu n ' es pas une personne fréquentable !

- Où est ce que tu vas ?

- Je monte dans ma chambre . Mais pas pour faire ce que tu crois !

- Reviens ici , sale pute !

**- Laisse-moi !**

Mais trop tard ! À peine était-elle rendu en haut , qu ' il l ' attrappa par derrière . Elle se débatit de toutes ses forces et bascula par dessus la balustrade .

**Je me demande si je devrais mettre notre célèbre juron ?**


	10. Tempête

**Juste pour dire que le fameu juron sera souligné pour savoir lequel est ce .**

En entendand le cri de leur fille , ses parents entrérent subito-presto . Ils avaient vu l ' horrible scène se produire devant leur yeux . Ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu ' un tel drame pouvait arriver . Ils crûrent que c ' était la fin . Mais , miracle ! Elle n ' était pas sur le sol , mais à quelques mètres . On aurait dis qu ' elle flottait !

- Regarde !

- On dirait qu ' elle vole dans les airs !

Jack l ' avait attrappée de justesse . Il traversa la pièce et la déposa délicatement sur le canapé . Ensuite , il s ' en ai prit à Clive .

- Je t ' avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas t ' approcher d ' elle !

Il jetta sa colère sur lui , tel un poltergeist .

- Aaah , arrêtez !

La maison secouait tellement , qu ' on croyait à un tremblement de terre . Jack l ' empoigna et le rejeta violemment , que son dos était courbaturé . Clive ne cessait de le suppilier .

- De qui descends-tu ?

- De mon arrière , je-ne-sais-plus-combien-de-fois , grand-oncle ...Cuthler Becket !

- Il me semblait , aussi !

Sa fureur devenait plus fort . De un : pour s ' en être prit à Lyne . De deux : pour se venger de Becket pour tout ce qu ' il lui avait fais subir . Jusqu ' à ce qu ' il soit complètement k.o . La maison tremblait , malgré tout cela , il ne semblait vouloir s ' arêter .qu ' au moment que Lyne reprie connaissence .

- Chérie , ça va ?

- M ' man ?

- Tout va bien aller !.

- J ' appel la police !

Elle arriva que cing minutes après . Ils procédaient aussitôt à l ' arrestation de Clive , dont ils déposèrent une plainte contre lui .

- C ' est un fantôme qui a fait ça !

- Mais oui , mon vieux ! dit-il , en jettant un regard complice sur son partenaire , comme pour dire '' franchement ! ''

- Clive ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu aurais été une autre de mes trophées .

- Alors , c ' est tout ce que je suis pour toi . Un prix ?

- Au début , oui . Mais j ' ai vite compris que tu n ' étais pas comme les autres filles . Je regette !

- Il est trop tard , pour ça . Autre chose , aussi .Je ne suis pas un bébé !

Elle avait dis cela , non pas en le giflant , mais en lui donnant une sacrée raclée assez fort pour qu ' il puisse s ' en rappeller toute sa vie . Il saigna même du nez . Ce qui amusa Jack .

Elle le regarde monter dans la voiture de police jusqu ' à ce qu ' elle démarre pour l ' emmenner au poste .

- Je ... Je suis désolée . J ' aurai dû vous écoutez .

- Non , c ' est aussi de notre faute . Tu avait besoin de nous , et nous t ' avons délaisser .

- Nous étions trop pris par le travail .

- Je le sais !

- Mais tu verras . Tout va aller pour le mieux , à présent .

- Que s ' est-il passé ?

- C ' est le fantôme qui t ' as sauvée .

- Jack !

- Ah bon ! Parce qu ' il s ' appel Jack ?

- Attends ! Tu savais que la maison était hantée , et tu nous a rien dis ?

- Voyons , si je l ' aurais dis .M ' auriez-vous cru ?

En voyant qu ' ils ne répondaient pas , elle poursuit :

- Ben ' c ' est pour ça que j ' ai rien dis !

- Je me demande à quoi il ressemble , ce fantôme ?

- Jack ! Jack , je veux te voir !

- Je suis là , trésor !

- Où étais-tu ?

- J ' étais toujours là , trésor . Simplement que je ne me montrais pas .

- Tu veillais sur moi ?

- Comme un pirate qui garde précieusement ses trésors . Ou si tu préfères , un ange-gardien . Bordel !

- Bugger !

Ses parents n ' en revenaient pas . Leur fille était en train de discuter avec un ... fantôme !

- Ben , ça je le pogne pas ! ( **Je ne comprends pas **)

- Ben , t ' es mieux ne pas la pogner , peu importe ce que c ' est ! ( **Cherche pas a comprendre **)

- Je veux vous présenter ...

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow . À votre service !

- Nous voudrions vous remercier d ' avoir sauvée notre fille .

- Ce n ' est rien . Dit-il , un peu gêné .

C ' est à cet instant qu ' elle remarqua l ' état de la maison .

- Quand est ce que la tornade est passée ?

- À peine quelques minutes .

- Il n ' y a pes eu de tornade .

- Mais comment ...

- C ' est moi qui a fais ça !

- Pourquoi Jack ?

- J ' étais tellement en colère pour ce qu ' il t ' a fait . Il t ' a presque assasinée ! Alors j ' ai lancé ma rage sui lui . Je n ' aurais peut-être pas dû ! Je voulais te protéger

- C ' est toi qui lui a joué tout ces tours ?

Sur ce , il n ' a pas pu s ' empêcher de rire .

- Jack !

- Trésor , je sais reconnaitre un pirate quand j ' en vois un .

- Parce que tu es toi-même un pirate !

- Cela n ' a pas rapport !

- On ne va pas se chicaner (** disputer** ) alors qu ' on vient juste de se réconssiller , tout de même ?

- Si tu veux .!

La journée avait été éprouvante . Ils étaient tellement claqués , qu ' ils n ' ont même pas fais de rangement . Ça tombe bien , car ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient .

Le vent avait commencé à se lever . D ' abords une brise , puis en augmentant . il devenait de plus en plus violent . La cerise sur le sunday : un orage éclata . C ' était tellement fort , qu ' il avait réveillé toute la maisonée .

- **Tabarnak ! !** C ' est pire que la tempête de verglas qu ' on a eu en 1998 ! *****

- Tu ne veux pas que ta fille dise de gros mots . Tu en dis toi-même !

- Ne commence pas , Hélène !

- Tu as déjà vu un aussi gros orage , Jack ?

- Oui . Mais pas aussi énorme que celui-ci !

Le tenerre et les éclairs tambourinaient . On eût l ' empression qu ' il avait une parade dans le ciel avec un chef d ' orchestre en prime .

- On se croirait à la st-Jean ! ( **fête national du Québec , le 24 juin **) .

Le concert continua une bonne partie de la nuit . Il ne semblait vouloir s ' arrêter qu ' à la premiàre lumière du jour .

*** Chose qui s ' est réellement passé . On en parle beaucoup sur Youtube .**


	11. Repose en paix

En contastant l ' empleur des dégats causés par la tempête , Robert se mit dans une rage folle . Hélène tentait le tout pour le calmer .

- Calme-toi , Robert . On va réparer tout cala .

- Sais-tu ce qu ' on coûté les rénovations , Hélène ? Hein , le sais-tu ?

Oui , mais ce n ' est pas une raison de te mettre dans un tel état !

- Il va falloir encore des millers de dollars en réparation , bordel de merde !

- Coudonc ( **dis donc **) . Qu ' est ce que tu as mangé , de la vache enragée ? ( **qu ' est ce que tu as à être de mauvaise humeur ? **)

- Ça va encore nous coûter une fortune !

- J ' ai pris des assurences au cas ou se genre de chose arriverais !

- Tu as pris des assurences **sans** m ' en parler !

- Parce que je savais que tu refuserais !

- Ou avais-tu la tête , Hélène ?

En voyant ses parents se disputer , elle préfèra monter dans sa chambre .

Alongée dans son lit , Lyne tentait elle aussi de se calmer . Elle n ' aimait pas quand il y avait de la friction entre eux . Elle préférait rester neutre plutot que de prendre partis . Jack vint la rejoindre .

- Tes parents sont à couteaux-tirés ?

- J ' ai horreur qu ' ils se disputes !

Il pensa à ses moments-là avec Barbossa .

- La terre appelle Jack ! La terre appelle Jack ! Re-bienvenu sur terre !

- Pardon !

Tu étais dans la lune !

- Quoi ?

* Mine éxaspérée * C ' est ce qu ' on dit de nos jours pour quand on a l ' esprit ailleurs !

- Oh !

- À quoi pensais-tu , si ce n ' est pas indiscret ?

- À ce que était ma vie . Il y a des choses que je regrettes .Et aussi où je vais être si un jour je m ' en allait pour de bon !

- Tu ne vas pas partir ?

Non ! Bien sûr que non ! D ' ailleurs , où irais-je , dis-moi , hein ? Les seules place pour moi sont : L ' enfer ou l ' antre de Davy Jones !

- Je ne vois pas pourqoi tu irais en enfer . Je sais que tu es bon !

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu ' a été ma vie !

- Et c ' est quoi l ' antre d ' indie Jones ?

- Davy Jones ! Le corrigea t-elle . C ' est l ' endroit où les vont les marins lorsqu ' ils meurts sur les océans !

- Une sorte d ' enfer sur mer ?

- Exactement !

- Ah , vous êtes-la ?

- Salut m ' man !

- Je veux juste te dire que ça s ' est arranger avec ton père . Nous allons faire venir un inspecteur qui va venir évoluer les dégâs .

- Cool !

- Que dirais-tu si nous faisions venir de la pizza pour dîner (** déjeuner **), compte tenue de la situation ?

- Écoeurant ! ( **formidable !** )

- Je vois que ça te conviens .

Elle redessendit pour téléphoner à la pizzaria . Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Jack l ' avait suivit . .

- Oh ! Vous m ' avez fais peur .

- On dirait que je ne réussie qu ' à faire ça !

- Je sais que nos disputes la bouleverse . C ' est pour cela qu ' elle se réfugit dans sa chambre .

- Je l ' avais remarqué !

- Une chance que vous êtes-là !

Après le dîner ( **déjeuner **) . Le livreur avait été très étonné de voir le gâchis causé par la tempête . Comme si il n ' en avait jamais vu . Ce fût au tour des inspecteurs , qui eux-même, commentaient des commentaires .

- Monsieur ! Voudriez-vous venir voir ?

Robert se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être pour qu ' il soit aussi pertuber . Il comprit pourquoi en descendant dans le sous-sol . Ce qu ' il voyait effairerais n ' importe qui . Là , enterrer sous les débrit ,se trouvais ce qu ' il restait de Jack .

Les inspecteurs partirent chercher les autoriters . pendant ce temps , la famille comtemplait la découverte . À côté du corps , gisait une petite boîte .

- Je me souviens , maintenant !

**Flashback :**

Jack éxamina précieusement la carte qu ' il avait dérobé . Un autre trésor à déterrer . Il se dérigea vers la destination indiquée sur celle-ci . Arrivé à destination , qu ' elle ne fût pas sa surprise de croisée une vielle connaisance .

- Barbossa !

- Jack ! Imagine se rencontrer ici . Ça fais longtemps !

- Pas assez longtemps à mon goût !

- Toujours le mot pour rire , n ' est ce pas , Jack ?

- Que fais-tu sur cette île ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Répondit-il avec de l ' ironie dans la voix . Moi aussi , je suis à la recherche de se trésor . Et je l ' ai déjà trouvé !

- Comment peux-tu l ' avoir trouvé ? C ' est moi qui a la carte !

- Faut croire que la chance est de mon côté ! Veux-tu le voir ?

Il ne savait s ' il devait lui faire confiance . Mais il n ' eût pas le choix .

- Vas-y ! Je te suis !

Il le suiva jusqu ' à quelques mètres plus loin .

- Regarde , c ' est là !

- Où ?

- Au millieu de ces deux palmiers croisés .

- Bizarre ! Il me semble ne pas avoir vu ça sur la carte .

Trop occupé dans ses réflections , il ne s ' apperçu pas que Barbossa se tenait derrière lui . Il sentit quelque chose de métallique dans son dos , tel une lame . Puis tout devint noir . Rien . Que le néant . Le blackout total .

- ' Navré ' Jack ! Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occation comme celle-ci .

Il le fouilla , puis , prit la carte .

- Merci Jack ! J ' en avais de besoin . Et merci aussi pour le Black Pearl !

Il s ' en alla , en emportant avec lui son rire triomphant . Laisser à l ' agonie , Jack s ' étaint doucement, abandonné comme un animal sauvage qu ' on venait de braquer

- Comment ai-je pu été idiot ?

- Il t ' as froidement abattue ? Je m ' excuse , mais ton Barbossa est un épais (** imbécile **) de la pire espèce !

- Je le sais !

- Que vas-tu faire à présent que tu sais comment tu es mort ?

- J ' en fiche trop rien . Je crois que mon destin est d ' être pris ici .

- Je suis certaine qu ' on va trouver une solution !

- Je ne crois pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas te quitter ! Tu es la première véritable amie que j ' ai eu dans ma vie .

- Quoi ?-

- Et aussi parce ... parce que je t ' aime !

Elle ne s ' attendait pas à une telle révélation . Être aimée par un fantôme .

- Moi aussi je t ' aime , Jack !

- Ah non ! Ça ne va pas finir comme dans les films !

- Hé que tu es ratoureu , Robert !

**- **C ' est quoi , cette lueur ?

Une douce lumière apparue . Elle était étincellante . Lyne savait ce que c ' étais .

- Jack ! En me sauvant et en expédiant tes fautes , tu as eu la rédemtion de dieu . Va vers la lumière !

- Je sais pas si je le dois !

- Si , tu le peux ! Tu verras , c ' est un endroit magnifique !

- Mieux que l ' antre de Davy Jones ?

- Beaucoup plus que ça !

Il ne savait pas s ' il devait franchir cette lumière ou rester où il se trouvait . Il hésita un moment , mais elle l ' attira tellement , comme des abeilles pour le miel , qu ' il se décida enfin à y aller . Mais avant de partie , il se pencha et tout doucement , il donna un baiser fantômatique à Lyne , qui le lui rendit vigoureusement .

- Le Pearl est à toi !

Il partit l ' âme en paix , sachant qu ' il était réellement aimé .

La vie était paisible depuis le départ de Jack . Trop au goût de Lyne . Elle s ' ennuyait terriblement de lui . Ça parraissais dans son attitude . Les parents ne savaient plus quoi faire pour lui monter le moral . C ' est comme si elle venait de perdre un ami qu ' elle ne reverrait plus jamais .

Clive fût condamné à 25 ans de prison pour tentative de meurtre et de viol .

Lyne prit poseŝssion du Black Pearl . Elle en fit son refuge personnel où elle alla souvent t s ' y réfugier . Pour certains , c ' est une cabane dans les arbres . Pour elle , s ' était le navire . C ' étais tout ce qui lui restait de Jack ansi que le compas . Elle avait demander au prêtre des funérails et une tombe descente , qu ' elle visitait régulièrement . Jack ne revint plus hantée la maison , mais elle pensa souvent à lui .

Peu importe où vous êtes . Peu importe qui vous êtes . Vous ne savez jamais quand les esprits frappent !

**FIN **

**Ok , je l 'avoue , il y a eu un peu de Ghost Whispered dans le chapitre . Coupable !**

**Pour les expressions Québecoise , c ' est sûr que je ne pouvait pas tout mettre . Il y en a tellement ! On en retrouveent beaucoup dans sur internet . Suffit d ' aller dans Google .**

**Merci à Fairyteyla ( J ' adore ton pseudo ) , Pouchy , Ariel Lupin et à tout ceux qui n ' ont pas osé de me reviewer . À la prochaine ! :)**


End file.
